1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation screen controlling method, an operation screen controlling program and a display device and, more particularly, to a control method of an operation screen having relations to the operations of a remote control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case a plurality of remote control devices for controlling a television receiver are used, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-61110, there has been proposed a television receiver, which is enabled to use a plurality of remote control devices (as abbreviated into the “remo-con”) by giving priority to the individual remote control devices to improve the operability of the television receiver.